Internet-based television delivery systems are designed to stream video when requested by a user for immediate live viewing, or download the video in advance of when the user may want to watch the video after it has been recorded. In addition, a system may be setup so that the user can start playback of a video that is still downloading before the download is complete. This is commonly referred to as progressive playback. When a user initiates a request for a video, the user may then choose to begin streaming the video or downloading the video. When video is streamed for viewing at a television client device, such as when a user orders an on-demand video and begins watching it, the video data is not stored for later viewing and cannot be copied to another playback device. If the user initiates a download of the video, then the user typically will have to wait until the video data is downloaded to the television client device to begin watching the video, and this delay may be longer due to the size of the video data file, bandwidth constraints, and/or device download limitations.